Consequences Of An Outing
by LycoX
Summary: After her jealousy gets the better of her where Alicia's concerned, Chloe finds herself now facing the consequences of her actions. (Set sometime after 'What Are We, Exactly')


**Consequences Of**

**An Outing**

**Disclaimer: I've had this in mind awhile now but I just never got around to it for one reason or another. But with all my recent Smallville interest, the idea came back to my head, albeit in a different manner then I intended and now here we are. This takes place sometime after 'What Are We, Exactly?' and Kyla is NOT dead and is good friends with Clark and the others.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Principal Reynolds?" Asked Chloe Sullivan in the door way of the Principal's office.

Her voice caused the older man to raise his head up and frown at the sight of her, which only made her a bit worried. "Yes, yes I do. Please, come in and close the door."

Doing so, she quickly found herself a seat while wondering what she'd been called into the Principal's office considering out of her circle of friends, it was usually Clark the Principal focused on. The mere thought of Clark's name brought pain to her heart as he no longer wanted anything to do with her. Nor did Pete, Alicia Baker, Lana, and a handful of others. Not after she'd written an article on Alicia after catching the girl teleporting herself several days ago and there by turning the girl's life upside down. And all thanks to her jealousy towards the other Blonde for having all of Clark's attention and affections instead of her. Alicia had quickly found herself a pariah thanks to Chloe due to mistrust and the like thanks to her article.

There was even rumors of death threats but so far, Chloe hadn't been able to find out if it was just rumor or not. But it had been enough for Clark to coldly tell her he wanted nothing to do with her and that if anything at all happened to Alicia, he'd never forgive her. Which had cut through her like nothing else and left her in tears for a good long while. Lana she had figured would be on her side in all this, but surprisingly, that hadn't been the case. As the Brunette co-owner of the Talon had been rather disappointed in her as she knew exactly why the girl had really done that article on Alicia. Saying that while she was a little jealous herself where Clark was concerned, she wouldn't have ever gone that far and was in fact, happy for Clark.

Especially as with Alicia, he no longer seemed all that reserved and serious anymore. "Ms. Sullivan, you've effectively kicked a Hornet's Nest." Declared Reynolds, breaking the Blonde reporter from her thoughts.

"To the point that the parents of Ms. Baker have threatened legal action against this school for the stress their daughter has been placed under in recent times." He continued.

Not even going to bother with mentioning how aggravated young Mr. Kent had been looking over the whole affair. Even loudly and boldly declaring that if anyone had a problem with his girlfriend's ability to teleport, they were to come to him about it. The serious look in his eyes had told a number of people he wasn't joking around and despite his stance, one that Reynolds had approved of to a point, he still had to lecture the young man and give him a detention. Chloe winced at what she was being told, and wished again that she had used better judgement instead of allowing her jealousy to fuel her actions. "Further more, the Bakers are considering pulling Ms. Baker out of this school and transferring her to Granville."

Which, considering Clark, Chloe herself, and their circle of friends had all become friends with Kyla Willowbrook, it made sense in a way that her parents would consider that option. "I umm… No offense, but what does this have to do with me exactly? Other then reminding me of a very bad error in judgement on my part."

Reynolds stared her down for what felt like forever in the younger girl's point of view before he spoke. "I was told by the School Board and the PTA that the Bakers would consider dropping the lawsuit if you were removed from your post in the Torch with the condition that you aren't allowed to report for the school paper for the remainder of your time at Smallville High."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror at that. "But, but they can't do that! Yes, I get that I really messed up but at the same time, doesn't the public have a right to know!? She, she could be a danger with that kind of ability!" Protested the young lady unhappily.

Incensed that what practically made her identity was being threatened and forgetting that it was essentially her fault to begin with. Reynolds was not moved by her plight as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You will find, Ms. Sullivan, that a good reporter knows when and when not to report on something. Ms. Baker for example would have been an example of a 'when not' in this particular situation. Perhaps if she was truly a threat it would have merited being reported. But in this case, it wasn't and instead, it was jealousy on your part that has caused this whole mess."

"Furthermore, a good reporter knows when to keep their emotions in check when reporting on a story. And while the public may have a right to know, you must also consider the individual in question. Which as we both know, you did not." Reminded the man sternly and making her flinch a little.

"But… But isn't this a violation of free speech!? I mean, I'm sorry Alicia's parents are so upset but this isn't right!"

"Perhaps, but as you will find, Ms. Sullivan, there are consequences to one's actions. Tell me, are you truly sorry for the situation you've put young Ms. Baker in? Or are you merely sorry that this entire situation isn't going as you thought it would?" He asked of her.

Putting her on the spot and when she made to respond, Chloe found she had no answer to give the Principal. Allowing for a frown to form on her face as Reynolds took notice of all this and sighed. "Ms. Sullivan, I hereby remove you as Editor of the Torch with the addition that you are banned from the Torch entirely for the remainder of your time here at Smallville High." He declared solemnly.

Causing her to look at him with glistening eyes as she stared at him in shock and dismay. "For what its worth, I am sorry it has come to this, Ms. Sullivan. And perhaps you will learn a valuable lesson from this whole affair in the days to come."

Tears began to come down Chloe's face as she ran from the Principal's office, not caring who saw her as she ran away, leaving Reynolds in his office with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Author's Notes: One thing about Chloe in the early seasons was the fact she took things a bit far without much regard for things or other people. Only concerned about reporting it or just finding out every little thing about a subject. Like with Clark for example. Aside from Qwan to an extent, Lionel, some fall out with Clark, and what happens with Alicia, she's not ever really faced much in the way of consequences. So I thought I'd explore something like that with this. At least, to my knowledge anyway.**


End file.
